<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Patterns of Behaviour by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216701">[podfic] Patterns of Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, A little bit of angst, Animal Transformation, Bathtubs, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, This Is Callimachean Bullshit, Tropes, Wolf!Geralt, hurt!Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Over the years, Yennefer notices that Geralt and Jaskier’s life can be really bloody weird at times.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Alternative summary: five Geraskier fandom tropes that our boys find completely normal, and one that isn’t at all.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Patterns of Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161111">Patterns of Behaviour</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes">sospes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong>  <a href="http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/"><b>reena_jenkins</b> </a><br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Tropes, 5+1 Things, Bathtubs, Animal Transformation, Wolf!Geralt, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Sharing a Bed, Fuck Or Die, Kidnapping, Hurt/Comfort, hurt!Jaskier, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, This Is Callimachean Bullshit, Fluff, Humor, a little bit of angst, Idiots in Love</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:49:14<br/>
<br/>
<b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(W)%20_Patterns%20of%20Behaviour_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I briefly mention the current COVID-19 situation in my reader's notes for this podfic. If that will bother you, please stop listening after "the end".</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies">carboncopies</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>